1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk for throwing and rolling, for use in exercising animals and playing games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dog owners often give their pets exercise by throwing a stick or a Frisbee for the dog to retrieve. Unfortunately, the owner can only throw these objects a short distance, and thus is often tired long before the dog is. Similarly, owners of hunting dogs need to teach the dogs to retrieve objects representing downed birds or the like. Again, the short distance the object can be thrown is often a disadvantage.
Even people who don't own dogs like to go to the park and get exercise and enjoyment out of throwing and catching frisbees. Variations on simply playing catch with throwing toys include Frisbee golf and ultimate Frisbee. These games are limited by the short distance a Frisbee can be thrown and its limited accuracy.
A need remains in the art for a throwing/rolling toy capable of being propelled further and more accurately than conventional throwing toys.